Light of Hope
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: The Fellowship has failed. Sauron has the One Ring. He seeks to add the 3 elven rings of power to his collection, but there is a plot twist. This story was sprouted from a challenge on a mailing list. H/L, E/Gl. INCOMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Title: Light of Hope  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir, Elrond/Glorfindel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: romance, action, anger and drama  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J. R. Tolken.  
  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Light of Hope - Prologue~  
  
After the creation of the three elven rings of power, they were given to three elves to whom they were entrusted with. To King Gil-Galad came the ring of the sky, Vilya. To Lady Galadriel came the ring of adament, Nenya. To Lord Cirdan came the ring of fire, Narya. But with the fall of Gil-Galad, Vilya was passed onto his successor, Lord Elrond, who hid it from all sight. Lady Galadriel hid herself within Lorien and with the power of the ring, made it the last elvendom of Middle Earth. Lord Cirdan, fearing for the safety of the ring while the one ring was still in existence passed it onto Mithrandir who later passed it onto Legolas in hopes of hiding the ring amongst the jewels of the Great Greenwood. The three bearers await the day when the One Ring would resurface and for the Dark Lord to awaken from Mordor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prince Legolas of Mirkwood attended the Council of Elrond in his father's stead. It was revealed at the council where the one ring was for all those long years. A fellowship was formed in the hopes of destroying the one ring before Sauron could snatch it back with the Nine.  
  
Four hobbits were decided to go, one of which was the bearer who brought the ring to Imladris. Two men of Gondor origin were to represent mortal men, one of which was the heir to Gondor's throne. And three others who were to represent the istari, elves, and dwarves.  
  
Legolas, the elf chosen, sought council with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, known to the hobbits as Gandalf the Grey, who was to represent the istari, before they set out for Mordor.  
  
"To what end do you see our Fellowship?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The road is clouded. Much is unforseen." Elrond replied.  
  
"Have faith in your own abilities Legolas." Mithrandir assured. "You were chosen for your skills with the bow and your innate wisdom. But be wary of using the ring. With the One Ring so close, discovery is immenent."  
  
"I shall hold your council to heart." Legolas said.  
  
The Fellowship of nine set out from Imladris to toss the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom. Along the way, Mithrandir fell into shadow with a balrog of Morgoth in the Mines of Moria. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, took up leadership of the Fellowship and led them to Lothlorien.  
  
Lady Galadriel welcomed them and warned them of the dangers both without the Fellowship, and within. They left Lothlorien days later with gifts Lady Galadriel imparted to them herself. Though they tried to carry hope, but some things were not to be and Boromir fell into the temptation of the One Ring.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Part 1

Title: Light of Hope  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir, Elrond/Glorfindel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: romance, action, anger and drama  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J. R. Tolken.  
  
Archive: Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net as well as FanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
~Light of Hope - Part 1~  
  
The Fellowship has failed. After Boromir's fall, Frodo and Sam went on towards Mordor alone, while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went to rescue Merry and Pippin from the hands of the uruk-hai. But alas, Frodo and Sam were taken to Gondor by Faramir, younger brother to Boromir and from there, they were taken to Mordor by one of the Nine. The uruk-hai that captured Merry and Pippin for Saruman the White were slayed by the riders of Rohan. Merry and Pippin escaped into Fangorn Forest and met Mithrandir, the formerly Grey, now White. They tried to make their way to Gondor to stop Frodo and Sam from falling into the grasp of the Nine, while Mithrandir waited for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Merry and Pippin were also taken to Mordor with Frodo and Sam. Aragorn, Legolas, Mithrandir and Gimli rode to the Riddermark in hopes of purging King Theoden of Saruman's influence. They succeeded, but at a high price for they too were taken to Mordor. At this time, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel in their respective homes knew that the Fellowship had failed and knew that they too would soon be brought to Mordor by some vile being. Not a day after the capture of the Fellowship, Lothlorien and Imladris found themselves underseiged. Admists all the chaos of battle, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were taken to Mordor.  
  
With the One Ring in Sauron's hands, he knew the original bearers of the three elven rings: Gil-Galad, Galadriel, and Cirdan. Since Galadriel still yet live in Middle Earth, she must still have possession of one of the rings. Elrond, as Gil-Galad's successor would surely have another. Which leaves to the question of whether or not Cirdan still has the last ring. Since he often journeys across the sea to the West, surely he must have left his ring with someone. There's an inkling of power from Mithrandir, but Sauron is uncertain as to whether or not that was the ring's influence or from Mithrandir's own power. Sauron decided to lock Galadriel, Elrond, Legolas, and Mithrandir into one cell and the rest of the Fellowship in another.  
  
"Where is the last ring? Who has it?" Sauron questioned, trying to enforce his dominance with his One Ring.  
  
"We know not of what you speak. When you had fallen, the rings went their separate ways." Elrond said.  
  
"And what of you istar? Why do I sense something from you?" Sauron interrogated.  
  
"An istar is an istar. Our power is still unknown, even to ourselves." Mithrandir said mysteriously.  
  
"We shall see about that. I think Saruman will have a bit of fun with you." Sauron replied, leaving the cell. "As for the rest of you, my loyal minions will torture the truth from you."  
  
"What shall we do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Hope that someone will come to our rescue." Galadriel replied. "Our absense would have caused a ruckus by now."  
  
How true those words be.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Elrond, what should we do now? Elrond? Where in blazes are you?" Glorfindel asked, looking around Imladris. "This is not funny anymore Elrond. It is not like you to shun your duties. Elrond?"  
  
Fuming, Glorfindel goes to see if Arwen has seen her father.  
  
"I have not seen him since before the battle." Arwen replied.  
  
"I wonder if Galadriel knows. I'll take a few soldiers to Lothlorien to ask." Glorfindel announced. "It's not like Elrond to hide, especially from me."  
  
When Glorfindel arrived in Lothlorien, elves were rushing around everywhere, even Celeborn.  
  
"Celeborn? What is going on?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Galadriel is missing. I haven't seen her since before the battle." Celeborn said worriedly.  
  
"And I haven't seen Elrond either." Glorfindel added.  
  
"And what is worse is that the Fellowship has fallen. They are in Mordor and the One Ring is in Sauron's hands." Celeborn said.  
  
"They must have been captured. We must rescue them! Else Thranduil will have our heads if we don't get at least Legolas back." Glorfindel said. "I will walk into Mordor and free them myself if need be."  
  
"And I shall go with you. My Legolas should not be in such a dark and forbidding place. His path should be of the light." Haldir said.  
  
"Fear not of going alone brother. We shall go with you." Orophin said for both himself and Rumil.  
  
"As am I." Erestor said.  
  
"Erestor! How in blazes did you get here?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"With you. I too am concerned for our lord's safe return." Erestor said. "Though, probably not as much as you. Especially when you didn't notice me in your company."  
  
"We want to save Adar!" Elladan and Elrohir piped up.  
  
"Let me guess, you snuck into my band of soldiers too." Glorfindel sighed.  
  
"Of course." Elladan replied.  
  
"I sent word to Thranduil about his son's capture as soon as I knew and he's on his way. And I shall accompany you to get them all back." Celeborn said.  
  
End Part 1 


	3. Part 2

Yes I'm still alive, barely. I don't usually write Elrond/Glorfindel, prefering to pair Elrond up with Legolas. Hopefully I please those who enjoy the Elrond/Glorfindel fans. Here's another part. Sometimes I need prodding to get me going again. But next semester, I'm taking creative writing, so I might be able to finish a few fics. I wonder if I can submit any of these...  
  
Title: Light of Hope  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir, Elrond/Glorfindel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: romance, action, anger and drama  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J. R. Tolken.  
  
Archive:If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you. Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them.  
  
-Otaku no Honden @ http://ainoanime.cjb.net or http://otakunohonden.cjb.net  
  
-FanFiction.Net, AdultFanFiction.Net and MediaMiner.Org under Sailor Bluestar  
  
-I will allow archiving to any mailing list's own archive which I send this fic to  
  
Summary: Sauron has the One Ring and the Fellowship prisoner. He knows where Vilya and Nenya are, but has yet to find Narya.  
  
~Light of Hope - Part 2~  
  
The orcs and goblins grew bored with the four for the day and left them in peace to try and heal their wounds. Mithrandir glanced at Legolas in concern.  
  
"Legolas, how do you fare?" Mithrandir inquired. "I know this must be hard on you. We three have anticipated this occurrence when we took on the responsibility, yet you were left in the dark I fear."  
  
"I will survive this Mithrandir. I have to. For the future of Middle Earth." Legolas replied softly. "I knew these foul beings were devious, but never have I thought to feel such agony."  
  
Elrond reassured Legolas, "We will be free once more Legolas. Have hope. Get some rest. We will need all of our strength for the morrow."  
  
Legolas slipped into uneasy reverie under the watchful eyes of Elrond, Galadriel, and Mithrandir. His thoughts drifted to Haldir and what he was doing at the moment. 'Haldir, my love, I miss you so.'  
  
Elrond shared a look with Mithrandir and Galadriel. He didn't know how much more Legolas could take before he broke and revealed the location of Narya. To try to keep his hopes up, Elrond reflected back to better days with his beloved Glorfindel and how he would try to cheer him up.  
  
~START FLASHBACK~  
  
Elrond paced in his study with worry written on his face. This was the first of many outings for his twin sons to hunt orcs in vengeance of what they did to their mother. Elrond just knew it. He knew his sons were warriors, powerful in their own strengths, but his human emotions got the better of him and he worried for their safety. Whether they would return broken, or dead. Glorfindel was helpless to watch as Elrond paced about.  
  
"My Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir are skilled warriors." Glorfindel tried to reason.  
  
Elrond replied with a rant, "They shouldn't have gone out alone. I should have tried to stop them. I should-"  
  
"My love," Glorfindel interrupted, "have faith that your sons will return to you whole. You can speak with them then on forming a hunting band. Let them learn this life lesson of hunting orcs in a group, praying for their safe return. Then speak to them about their actions. Let them first extinguish their anger and heal their physical wounds."  
  
Glorfindel opened his arms in welcome. Elrond sighed and let Glorfindel wrap his arms around him.  
  
"When did you become so wise?" Elrond asked, closing his eyes.  
  
"When I started hanging around you. You have an eerie way of rubbing off on people." Glorfindel replied. "And I love you all the more for it."  
  
Glorfindel brushed Elrond's cheek gently with the back of his hand, softly singing,   
  
"Excuse my forgetting, but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is - what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"  
  
Elrond smiled and opened his eyes.  
  
"You always know how to make me smile." Elrond said, snuggling into Glorfindel's warmth. "Especially that verse."  
  
"You know my heart, it's only fair that I know yours." Glorfindel confided.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Elrond smiled at the memory. 'Come soon my love. I do not know for how long we will fare.'  
  
End Part 2 


End file.
